A Second Chance
by ksjf2012
Summary: So this is new for me...i hope its a cool idea and not stupid. Let me know. :
1. Chapter 1

"_Take me instead! Don't kill her!" I felt a lot of eyes staring at me and I swallowed hard. A man walked to me, knife in hand, and a loud cry echoed through the room._

"_No! Don't Kendall! Take me!" I was forced to my knees with the knife pressed to my neck._

"_You're a stupid boy Kendall Knight." I closed my eyes and heard one final cry._

**Three Weeks Earlier**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I looked at the alarm clock between mine and Logan's bed. It was 5 on the dot and I tore the blankets away from my body. I sat up and rolled my neck.

"Wow a full hour more of sleep for you."

"Shut up Logan. I already hate myself enough."

"Yeah why is that?" He sat up in his bed and I stared at him as he got out, rubbing his eyes. I could not tell him. I doubt he would understand.

"What are you doing?"

"Please…when you're up, the whole house is up…at least me James and Carlos are." He walked to the door and out into the dark hall. That made me feel worse…I didn't mean to wake them up. I didn't want to wake them up.

I got off my bed and walked out. I saw the hall bathroom door closed and walked out into the kitchen, towards the other bathroom. I walked in, and quietly closed the door. I flipped on the lights and squinted. I stumbled to the medicine cabinet and opened it, blinking my eyes so they adjust. I reached up to the middle cabinet and found the small bottle I had grown so used to. I shook it, and only heard three, maybe four pills. I sighed and popped it open. I tossed the pills back, and swallowed them dry. I squeezed my eyes tight as they went down and sighed when I swallowed them. I stumbled to the toilet and opened the lid. I pissed, and flushed. When I shut off the light, and walked out, I groaned on the inside seeing Carlos, Logan and James all leaning against the counters.

"You guys don't need to be awake."

"What's going on with you?" I froze in place hearing James's icy cold voice. I swallowed hard and opened the fridge grabbing a water bottle.

"You're scaring us Kendall." Carlos sounded near tears and I shook off the feeling of being attacked. "Look at your body. Your skin and bones dude." I quickly looked down at my bare chest and looked away, feeling disgusted.

"Just please talk to us Kendall." I turned and Logan was shaking his head. "You…you scream…and cry in your sleep, when you get sleep."

"And when you wake up…you don't talk to anyone, and when you do you're a total dick." James was softening. Carlos wouldn't look at me.

"Don't worry about me guys, really. Nothing's wrong." Even as I said it, my mind was telling me to break down and tell them the truth. That I've been depressed. It's not easy to have three best friends who are better at everything they do. They all have their dads still. James was good looking and got every girl he wanted. Logan was smart ad could easily do surgery on my brain, and not mess up. Carlos…God Carlos was such a free spirit. He did whatever he wanted, not caring what people though.

I was the fearless tough leader. Bullshit. I was nothing. I was pathetic. I only put up the strong front, because I had to. For my mom and little sister. And the guys. It was my genius idea to come out to Hollywood and be a boy band. And look where it's gotten us…

"We are going to worry about you Kendall. Your our brother." I set my bottle down and walked away from them, going back to my shared room with Logan. "Kendall stop!" James was in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders. I shoved him away and Logan and Carlos were in front of me.

"Please just talk to us."

"Stop telling me to talk to you guys! I have nothing to say…and if I did you wouldn't want to hear it!"

"Give us a little more credit Kendall!" Logan pushed me, and looked near tears. "Stop being so selfish and stubborn! Let us help you!"

"Just tell us what we can do Kendall…please." Carlos was physically upset, and I was getting tired of this. I pushed through them and into my bedroom. I pulled off my sweats and grabbed a random pair of black jeans on the ground. I pulled them on and grabbed a plain white shirt.

"Where are you going?" I pulled the shirt on and grabbed a sweater.

"Kendall you're not walking away from this!" All three were staring in the door way and I pushed my feet into a pair of sneakers. I pushed past my three best friends but stopped seeing my mom walk out of her room, wrapping a robe around her body. She looked so worried, and it killed me.

"Where are you going Kendall?" I looked down and shook my head.

"Out." I walked quickly out of the hallway, and to the door. I pulled it open quick and walked out.

"Kendall?!" My sisters little voice almost made me turn around and go back inside, but I kept walking to the elevator. I pushed down and sighed, pulling my hood on. "Kendall I want to come!" I turned and she was walking down the hall, pulling on shoes.

"Katie get back in the apartment."

"No! Don't boss me around." The doors clicked open and I stepped in, quickly pushing the down button. Katie pushed her body in and I sighed gently pushing her out. "Kendall stop being a jerk!" She looked near tears and it almost killed me. I kept her out until the doors started closing. I pulled my body in and they shut on my sister, crying.

I backed into the wall and sighed out, holding back the tears. When the elevator stopped, I walked out quickly and into the lobby. The lobby doors leading out into the pool area, were closed, but I still heard the loud, ear shattering splash. I looked out quick and saw a body floating in the deep end, un moving. I ran out quick, pulling off my sweater. I dove in and pulled the body, which I realized was a girl to the shallow end. I saw my best friends run out, and I walked up the stairs getting out, and lacing her on the ground. I hovered her body, and pushed the hair off of her face. I had to look for a second. She was beautiful. Practically perfect. The other three bent down next to me and I looked up at Logan.

"DO you know CPR?" He nodded and quickly got closer to her face. At the same time her eyes shot open, and they were jet black. We all backed away, and she turned her body, coughing out water. Hose laid back and groaned. Logan put a hand on her shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you hurt?" She slowly nodded and he turned to me. "Take her up to the apartment. She's likely to catch pneumonia out here." I nodded and quickly scooped her up. Carlos and James opened the door for me and I walked her in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and groaned out again. I held her tight as we walked to the elevator, James pushing the button. Logan was by my side looking worried. "Can you tell me what happened?" She shook her head and the doors dinged open. "Okay I'll just call 911 up in the apartment."

"No!" We all froze as the elevator started moving and she turned to Logan. Her eyes were still jet black and Logan crashed into the back wall. "No…" She whispered it, and put her face back in my neck. I looked at the other three all of us wide eyed.

The doors dinged open and I walked her out, letting the guys get in front of me, opening the apartment door. My mom was pacing in the kitchen and when she saw me, with the girl in my arms, she froze and swallowed hard.

"What happened?" I shook my head and walked her to the couch. I laid her on her back, and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. It was a simple knee length white dress, now clutching to her body. She had on plain white flats and a simple necklace around her neck with a small silver cross hanging on it. I kneeled next to her and the other guys stayed behind the back of the couch, while my mom stood by her head.

"I was just walking through the lobby, and heard a…a loud slash. I t sounded like glass breaking." My mom kneeled down and pushed hair out of her face.

"Sweetheart what's you name?"

"Al…Alex…" She slowly opened her eyes, and again me, Carlos, James and Logan sat back. Her eyes were now a light blue and she stared right at me. "You pulled me?" I slowly nodded and she closed her eyes. "Thank you…what's your name?"

"Ken-Kendall." She sat up fast and I fell back running into the coffee table. She looked around and smiled.

"This is the home of Mrs. Knight and Kendall and Katie? And of course the rest of BTR?" My mom fell back also and Alex looked back at her. "Your Jennifer right?" My mom nodded and she turned to me. "God you look like your dad." I heard a gasp around the room and my mom put her hand on her chest.

"How…how do you know any of this…" She smiled and flipped her legs off the couch.

"Because I'm your Guardian Angel."


	2. Chapter 2: Apple Juice

I was picked up and dragged to the hallway and shoved into my room. I turned and James shut the door while Logan and Carlos started pacing.

"Is that girl for real?" They all looked at me and i smiled. "I mean seriously…Guardian Angel?"

"You don't believe her?" James walked to my bed and sat down.

"Dude she knew all of us…" Carlos looked excited like we just found a pot of gold and the end of the rainbow.

"Its called the internet…the last time I checked we were a famous boy band. Everyone knows us."

"Explain how she knew you look like your dad." Logan sounded irritated and when I looked at him he looked annoyed.

My dad. Yeah my mom's told me I look like him, especially since I've started growing up. I've seen the old family pictures. We had the same big nose and piercing green eyes. I honestly though Katie looked more like him, but what did I know?

"I don't…I don't know."

"You can't." Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay tell me what happened again?"

"I was walking through the lobby…the doors to the pool were closed and I heard a huge splash. It sounded like glass breaking."

"Which meant she fell from high up." He put his hands on his hips and scrunched his face like he always did when he was using his big dumb brain.

"From Heaven perhaps?" We all looked at James and he smiled shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just saying."

"Where are her wings?" I turned to Carlos and he was looking at a book…a book I haven't looked at in a long time. The Bible. Logan moved over to him and gently took the book form him. "These Angels have wings…" Carlos pointed and I walked over to them I saw a black and white picture of an "angel".

"Maybe she lost the fake ones when she fell from 'heaven'." I got dirty looks and laughed. "Come on guys! That's fiction!" I heard the door open and we turned seeing my mom holding the girls arm and the small of her back. She was still in her white dress, wet, and smiling.

"Boys…would one of you give her, a pair of sweats, and a shirt, while I dry her beautiful dress?" My mom sounded…a little crazy. She smiled and Logan quickly closed the book and walked to his dresser.

"Yeah here." Logan pulled out a neatly folded pair of grey sweats and a white shirt. He handed it to her and she took them.

"Just bring me your dress when you're done." She nodded and my mom left, laughing. The girl walked in the room looking around.

"Who's room is this?"

"Uhm…mine and Kendall's." She nodded and Logan and set the clothes on the bed. She quickly lifted her dress and tore it off. I looked away quick and the other three did the same. "What are you doing?!" Logan sounded…flustered. Probably the first time he's seen a girl so naked. And I mean completely naked. Apparently they didn't have bras or panties in 'Heaven.'

"Changing! Your mom is so sweet…I think she's a little freaked out, but still very sweet. She offered to wash and dry my dress." I turned slowly and saw her bare back as she tightened the strings of the sweats around her waist. I walked to her quickly and grabbed her shoulders. She looked back at me and tensed up. "What are you doing?"

"What are those?" She sighed and turned away from me. I looked at her back and saw two, scars if you will, running from between her shoulder blades to the middle of her back.

"Those are my wings…well sort of." I heard coughs around the room and let go of her.

"I'm sorry…your wings?" Carlos got next to me, and she quickly put on her shirt. She turned and sighed.

"Would you like to see them?" Carlos nodded and I hit his arm. NO way this was real. James and Logan moved closer to us and sighed. "Relax…it's not a big deal." With that two huge…and I mean huge, white wings folded out causing all of us to run back into our walls. She laughed and looked back at them. She reached up and brushed back a few loose feathers. "You guys can touch them if you want." I looked over at the other three and James walked over slowly. I reached out to stop him, but he was too far away. "Just don't pull…that hurts. Just…like pet them. Like how you would do to a dog or cat." I saw James swallow hard and reach out. When his fingers touched the soft feathers, his body relaxed and sighed out hard.

"They're so soft." She smiled and nodded. He reached with his other hand, and pet with both hands on one wing. "Guys you have to feel these." He looked over at us and smiled big, nodding. Logan and Carlos walked quickly to her other wing and gently pet it. She smiled at them and laughed at their reaction. She looked over at me and I swallowed hard.

"You can touch them Kendall."

"I'd rather not." The room went silent and my friends turned to me.

"You are just like your dad…"

"Stop talking about my dad!" The room went even more quiet and her wings, silently tucked back away.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to him by myself?" My best friends, the ones who call me brother, left. The door shut softly and I walked to my bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know my dad, and you don't know me." She sat on Logan's bed and folded her hands in her lap. She sat up straight, legs crossed at the ankles.

"You're dad sent me. He saw how you've been lately, and is worried you're going down a dangerous, dark road." I sat on my bed, and felt like throwing up. The pills to blame of course. "You're sneaking your mom's pain killers. You drink tell you fall asleep at night. And please don't even let me begin on the razor." I closed my eyes and felt tears leave my eyes. How did she know about any of this? No one knew. Only one person asked about the scars on my left wrist, Logan, who I yelled at to leave me alone. I didn't even hear her get up. I only felt a soft warm hand on my arm. "People are worried about you. And you have ignored them, because you are exactly like your dad." I looked over at her quick and she reached up wiping away a tear. "That's why I've stepped in. You won't accept human help…so you get my kind of help." She smiled and sighed.

"You…you've seen my d-dad?" She nodded slowly and reached over to the night stand. She picked up a frame, one of me and my dad, when I was 7. It was taken two days before he was hit head on by a drunk driver, killing him instantly.

"He…he misses you guys so much…" I turned away and sobbed out.

I'm…not a crying kind of guy. I usually bottle up my emotions, and hid them away, until I sneak out of my room at night, and get drunk. I just let it all go. I cried my eyes out, sobbing hard. I lulled myself to sleep, falling on to her soft lap.

When I woke up, I shot up and blinked at the bright sun blaring through the window. I looked around…no one. I laughed to myself. SO saving the beautiful 'angel' was just a drunken dream. I stumbled out of the room, looking at my watch. 12 in the afternoon. We had to be at the studio at 2. I yawned scratching my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom? Do you happen to get OJ at the store yesterday?" I opened the fridge and heard the TV being turned down in the living room. I looked out and dropped the carton of milk, crashing to the ground. The girl, the angel, the one who said my dad sent her, was standing up, back in her white dress, with my mom standing next to her.

"Good morning Sweetheart! I was wondering when you would wake up!" My mom walked to me and placed her hands on my cheeks, kissing my forehead. She pulled away and the girl was walking towards us, smiling. She now had a long braid down her back and I felt my stomach turn.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Kendall." She gave me a small smile and I shook my head.

"You're not real." Her smile faded and my mom sighed.

"That hurts Kendall. I'm like Tinker Bell. If you don't believe in me, it slowly kills me." My mom shot her a glance and she giggled. "Okay I don't die, but it still hurts."

"Mom…"

"Kendall…she has told me things, I only told your father. Ever." I looked down at her and she raised her eyebrows. "How do you think that is possible?" I swallowed hard and watched her pull herself up on the counter, locking her legs at her ankles and swung them, slowly. "I realize I should have been a better mom and taken you guys to church more often." I shook my head and my mom pulled my wrist up looking at my watch. "Ugh…I need to go get the boys, and you sister up from the pool. You guys have to go at 1:30." She patted my cheek and kissed me one last time, before quickly leaving the apartment.

"Your mom is such a sweetheart."

"Okay…your real…now what?" She laughed and looked around the apartment, smiling.

"Now…we deal with your problems. Why you feel like you have every ones problems and weight on your shoulders." I looked down and felt my cheeks get hot. This girl knew more about me, than anyone. "Your dad specially asked if I could fix the drinking and cutting problem." I looked up and she looked sad.

"Is…is there any chance…I could see him?" She gasped and jumped off the counter.

"You want to see him?" I nodded and she shook her head. "It's highly against the rules. I mean, technically, I shouldn't be down here. I should still be up there, watching over you and your family. Guarding, only happens up stairs. But you dad…he was desperate, to try to help you. I could probably lose my wings, and my second chance."

"Second Chance?" She swallowed and walked to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and slowly drank some. A weird look twisted on her face and she closed her eyes, drinking the whole bottle. She put the empty bottle on the counter and laughed.

"Do you know how long, it's been since I've had water?" I leaned against the counter and she shook her head. "In heaven…you can have whatever, whenever you want. I made myself very greedy. All I drank was Apple Juice. Don't ask me why…I just always wanted it, and forgot about anything else." It was an awful awkward silence with one question running through my mind.

"How…" I couldn't do it. She turned to me and smiled.

"How did I die?" I nodded but looked away. "I was 17…I was…very naïve. A man…maybe in his late thirties. He came up to me as I walked to my car after a late shift at the store I worked at. He asked if he could use my phone. I thought nothing wrong with it and started digging through my purse. I felt a hand go over my mouth and he started dragging me to his van." She stopped and I saw her brilliant blue eyes slowly turn to black. I kept watching her face. I couldn't tell if she was near tears, or close to killing someone. "He forced himself on me. I fought him the whole way. I tried screaming every time his hand left my mouth, which only made him madder." She sighed out and turned away from me. "Eventually he tired out, trying to fight me, and slit my throat." I clenched my fists and turned away from her.

Again it was silent until the front door opened, and bursts of talking and laughter ensued. I quickly looked to the door, forcing a smile, noticing her do the same. My mom smiled at us and led Katie into the hall, the guys walked to us, tossing their wet towels on the kitchen counter.

"Dude! I got a kiss from blond Jennifer!" I smiled at Carlos who quickly squeezed between us and grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge.

"Yeah on a technicality!" James didn't sound very happy and I laughed. Logan looked between myself and Alex and I smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled back.

"Uhm…your mom said…you…Alex…wanted to come with us to the studio." I tensed up and turned to her. Her eyes were back to blue and I shook my head.

"She is not meeting Gustavo!" They all turned to me and she raised an eyebrow. "No…he is evil…and he yells…and scares people! You shouldn't have to meet him!" She laughed and walked out to the kitchen table.

"Please…I've been through worse."


	3. Chapter 3: A Fan

"So were telling Gustavo she's James's long lost sister?" I questioned my best friend sitting next to me. Logan nodded and looked in the rearview mirror.

"She kind of looks like him…" I looked in the back of the car and she smiled bright at me. She was sitting in the middle between Carlos and James both, smiling at the beauty next to them.

I really wanted to ask her what she meant about a second chance. But since our talk in the kitchen…we hadn't had any time alone. I looked back to the front and groaned seeing the studio.

"I'm so excited to meet him!" She clapped as Logan parked and James held the door open for her. She jumped out and skipped to the front doors.

"I have never seen someone so excited to enter this building." We all laughed and James's comment and quickly followed her in. She was waving at random people, who didn't look happy. I quickly got nest to her, and dragged her to the hall way where I could already hear Gustavo yelling.

"I don't care if she doesn't want back up dancers! She's getting them!" He was probably talking to the new girl's manager, A.K.A. her mom. Kelly walked out of his office shutting the door, seeing us.

"Thank God you guys are on time! He is in a killing kind of mood…who's this?" She turned her head and pointed to Alex.

"Well funny story…" Logan started and I picked up after him.

"James got a funny call from his parents this morning…" James followed me.

"They said, hey James…we have a surprise for you! " Carlos finished it up.

"And as were sitting around, waiting for rehearsal to start a knock was heard and what do you know! He has a long lost sister!" We all plastered fake smiles to our faces and Alex waved to Kelly who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? You expect me to believe that story?" We all fumbled with words and Alex took a step forward.

"I'm sorry they lied. I'm not his sister. I'm just a huge fan and they promised I could see where they work. Their so sweet." Kelly perked up and smiled.

"How sweet!" She hugged around Alex tight and laughed. "Oh of course you can see where they work! My name is Kelly."

"I know. They have said so many good things about you." Kelly looked over at us and we nodded shrugging our shoulders.

"You boys are so sweet!" We all smiled and let the awkwardness fall. Until the door to Gustavo's office opened and he came out, practically running. He slowed down seeing Alex, and the four of us, quickly walked to her, James and I shielding her small fragile body with our own.

"Who is that and why is she in my studio?!" I gulped and got pushed to the side. She walked between us, extending her hand.

"My name is Alex. You must be Gustavo?" He looked down at her hand, and over at us, all of us turning pale.

"Get her out of my building, and you in the booth!" He turned and her hand dropped.

"Excuse me!" He stopped and slowly turned around to face her. She had her hand son her hips and was shaking her head. "Who taught you manners?" All of us tensed up, even Kelly who walked next to Gustavo. "I introduced myself nicely to you, and that's how you treat me? Shame on you!" His mouth opened and the guys and I jumped into action.

"What she meant to say…"

"She really just wanted to meet you…"

"She's a big fan…"

"She's an Angel!" The three of us looked at Carlos and he covered his mouth.

"Okay enough! You!" He pointed to Alex and she raised her eyebrows. "You can sit in and watch if you must. Your four!" He pointed to us and quickly pointed ot the booth. We sighed and walked in quickly. As we got in, and set up, I watched her stare Gustavo down, as Kelly set her in a seat and handed her a bottle of water. "Okay we got a new song today for your third album." Gustavo sat down, and Kelly walked in, giving us sheets of music. I looked down at the title and looked up quick at Gustavo, who was messing with the board.

"My Angel? That's the new song?" The guys all looked at Gustavo and then at Alex.

"Yes. Is that a problem…Mr. Question everything I do?" I shook my head and let out a loud breath. I looked over at Alex and she was looking down, almost like she was praying.

Hours after the first note of the new song, I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep. And I wanted to talk to her. She was smiling, the whole time. I don't think she could frown. Except when she talked about what happened to her. It made me sick. I t made me hate people even more.

"Kendall?!" I looked up from my thoughts and saw Gustavo staring me down. I was sitting on the floor, in the dance studio, sweating and panting. I got up quick and he raised a hand. "We need to talk." I swallowed hard and rolled my eyes. He closed the door and took off his glasses. "This morning…I got a call from your mom." It was the first time I've heard him sound so…sincere and nice. "She's…worried about you. The guys are worried about you. I'm…" He paused and we caught eyes. "I'm worried about you." I looked away and scratched at the old scars on my left wrist. "I have never talk about this with anyone, because I'm not for feelings but…" He sighed and walked to a chair sitting down. "I grew up without a dad too." I looked at him quick and he motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did and looked at him again.

Gustavo was always the big tough mean guy. I knew…I just knew somewhere deep down in his big body, he was a nice guy, who actually cared about me, and my family. He did everything for me and my brothers. I honestly…and I would never admit this to anyone, especially him, that I saw him as a father figure.

"I want you to know Kendall…if you ever want to talk about it…"

"Gustavo…" He looked at me and I swallowed hard. "I'm…I'm fine. Things got a little crazy there for a while, but I'm…getting help." He sighed and put his glasses back on.

"Well…good…and I swear to God Kendall, if I ever get a call from your mother again that you've been drinking popping pills, and cutting yourself, you will be back on a flight to Minnesota." He stood up and quickly walked out. I watched the doors close and sighed, leaning back in my chair.

I watched the doors open again, and saw the little white dress, and that brilliant beautiful smile. I smiled at her and she took the seat Gustavo was just in.

"This is so unreal! I always dreamed about living in LA and being a star." She looked around and I felt bad again. For her. She had her whole life ripped from her. It made me sick.

"Hey…uhm…before we came here, in the kitchen at my place…" She nodded and looked me dead in the eyes. "You…you said something about a second chance. What does that mean?" She turned away from me and shook her head.

"Sometimes…we…us Angels, have the chance at another life. Sort of like a do over if you will. I don't know…since I died, I haven't really wanted one. But when I met your dad…" We locked eyes and she gave a small smile. "I missed my family as much as he does. I miss my little town back east in New York. I miss my friends. I miss going to school. I hate that I can't even fall in love." She looked away but not before I could see her eyes tuning black. "Depending on how well we watch over our people, decides if we get that second chance." I sat up and rested on my knees.

"So…what happens to me and my family, effects your outcome?" She nodded and I looked at the ground. "So my dad…he…"

"He really wanted me to see you, and fix this head on. He knows that I could get the second chance if I fix you, and in a way, it was his way of helping both of us." I kept looking down and she went quiet. "He is a great guy." I closed my eyes and put my head down. "We should get going. I don't like being this far away from your mom or sister." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I pushed myself up off the chair. We walked out, and down the hall not looking at each other. When we stepped out into the sun, which was slowly going down, I realized the guys weren't with us. As if she felt the same fear, she stopped both of us, by grabbing my arm. I looked down at her and she frantically searched the crowded street, her eyes traveling to the parking garage across the street. I looked to the side of the studio at the spot our was still parked. I looked back down at her and she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" She laughed and let go of me.

"Nothing…there with girls." I smiled. Of course they were. "I guess we should just wait in the car for them." I walked her to the car and opened the passenger door. I quickly got in the driver's seat and we waited. In silence.

Since she told me about the second chance all I could think about…was my dad. What about his second chance? Does he get one? And why wasn't he watching over us? Why did he send a girl, to watch his family?


	4. Chapter 4: Slowly But Surely

"_Every time you look up in the sky, even if I'm not next to you. When you see that moon, you'll see me."_

"_Really?" He bet down next to me and pointed to it._

"_Yupp, because no matter where I am, I'm under that same moon." _

I turned away from the moon and looked in my dark room. Logan was fast asleep on his back, mouth open, and snores loud. I chuckled and got off the window sill in our room. I pulled my hood on and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the hall and stopped. I looked in the kitchen and saw the empty bottles of liquor in the trash. My mom emptied all of them, down the sink in front of me. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, and a cold water from the fridge. When the door closed I looked out in the living room, surprised to see Alex, bending on one knee, wearing the same sweats and shirt Logan gave her earlier. She was praying, eyes closed, hands folded by her chest. I walked in closer and saw her lips moving. I quietly sat down, and watched her. She was…perfection. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But that would be…weird right? I mean…she's dead…

"Kendall?" Her voice was soft and quiet. I smiled and offered her the apple. She shook her head and I took a bite. "Can't sleep?" I shook my head and she got up off her knees sitting on the couch, in her perfect posture. "When I was young my mom used to sing to me, when I couldn't. She had the softest sweetest voice…" She looked away, out the window, like she was searching for something. I took another bite of my apple and I could faintly see a smile on her face. "You don't know this Kendall, but we have a lot more in common than you think." I swallowed my apple and leaned forward on my knees.

"What do you mean?" She turned to me and smiled bright.

"I mean…" She stopped herself, smile fading. "Just know we do." I was really getting tired of these little mysteries, and it was slowly driving me insane. I looked away and took another bite of my apple. We sat in silence, only noise coming form my apple. When I was done, I got up, and quickly threw it in the trash in the kitchen. I drank the rest of my water, and tossed that in the recycle. I stood in the kitchen and watched her.

I was curious. I didn't know if she slept. She still had the blankets my mom gave her folded on the end of the couch. She was also staring out of the window, again like she was searching for something. I looked away, frustrated, yet, amazed by this girl.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now." I heard the words leave my mouth even before I had a chance to stop them. I didn't understand why I said it. I shook my head and she stood up.

"Good night Kendall." She gave me a warm smile. I smiled back but didn't move. She took a step towards me and my palms started to sweat. What the hell was going on? "Are you alright?" I nodded and felt sick. Like I was two seconds away from throwing up. Oh shit…

Vomit went everywhere on the counter and the kitchen floor. I fell to my knees holding my stomach, eyes closed.

"Kendall!" I heard hurried footsteps, and then soft knocks. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the vomit, and it made me feel worse. I think the last time I got this sick was when I was in pee wee hockey. I got the whole team sick, and we had to forfeit the championship. I saw form the hall, my mother, running out, behind Alex, putting her hair up. Both bent down next to me, putting their hands on my shoulders.

"Sweetheart…" Before my mom could finish I felt a burn rip through my whole body. I violently shoved away from them, like two strong hands pushed on my chest. I fell back on the kitchen floor, and squeezed my eyes shut. It felt like something…something dark, was controlling my body.

"Mrs. Knight. Go get James and the other two. We need to move him." I slowly opened my eyes and felt tears running into my hair. Alex was right by my side, not touching me. She looked in my eyes, and hers were that scary black again. "I know you're here." I scrunched my eyebrows and she clenched her jaw. "You cannot have him." I squeezed my eyes, again, feeling that same rip through my body. "He is not yours to take." I felt one of my hands being raised. I wasn't doing it…I didn't think anyway. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her eyes grow wide, and before I knew it, my fingers were wrapped around her tiny fragile neck. I squeezed. She tried ripping my fingers off her skin, but I just squeezed harder. And then I heard a voice…a female voice…a new one.

"_She's lying to you…" _Alex continued to fight, but to no avail. I was scared. I didn't know why I was doing this. _"She'll promise you things…but everyone knows you are pathetic Kendall. You are useless, and there are other more valuable people in this world than you. Look at your three best friends…" _

"Kendall!" My head turned slowly, and I was crying again. James and Logan were running out to me. Logan ran to Alex's side, while James tried getting my hand off her neck. I heard tiny gasps from my mother and sister, and just like that…I let her go. She backed away, into Logan, gasping and holding her neck. Her eyes were red, and wet marks were on her cheeks. My mom ran to her, and pulled her out of the kitchen. I looked up at the ceiling and felt James and Logan picking me up by the shoulders. My body gave up, and they almost dropped me, but Carlos ran out, and grabbed me form the front. They dragged me out, and my head fell to the front. A small sob came from my mouth and a hand rubbed my back. I was gently place on my bed, and I rolled to the side and brought my legs up to my chest. My eyes were starting to hurt, from being squeezed so tight. Another small sob, almost a scream, left my mouth.

"What happened Kendall?" I slowly opened my eyes and Logan was kneeling in front of me.

"_He doesn't care. No one cares about you. Except me." _I closed my eyes hearing the voice again and cried out loud.

I was going insane. Slowly, but surely.


	5. Chapter 5: Father

"Kendall?" I opened my eyes quick and saw my sister sitting on my bed next to me, gently holding my hand in both hers. She smiled when she saw me awake and I managed a smile back. "It's good to see you awake big brother."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 12 hours." I rubbed my eyes and felt, no energy to move. Like I was being sat on. "How are you feeling?" I looked at my sister and didn't want to tell her I was going insane.

"I feel great." She frowned and shook her head.

"You are the worst liar Kendall Knight." I looked away over at Logan's bed and saw it empty, and made. "Everyone…well except James…went out. Mom said Alex needed to take care of something, and talk to someone." I turned back to her.

"Why is only James here?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"They don't trust you alone with me. They think you'll go psycho on me and try to choke me out like Alex." I sat up quick and she gently pushed me back down. "But I know you would never hurt me Kendall.

"I would never Katie." She smiled and nodded. "So I actually did that to her?" She nodded and my stomach turned. "I don't know why I did Katie…it wasn't me. I wasn't myself." She scrunched her eyebrows and turned to the side.

"What do you mean?" As I opened my mouth to answer her the bedroom door opened, and James walked in, followed by Alex, my mom, Logan, Carlos, and a guy. A priest. My mom walked to Katie and pulled her up. Alex took her seat and put the back of her hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes and turned away form her. Her touched burned me. Bad.

"See what I mean Father?" I opened my eyes and the priest was on the other side of me setting a bible on the nightstand.

"My child…are you sick?" I looked up at him, and almost cried out. All I saw was red. I couldn't help but want to strangle him. I looked away quick and up at the ceiling. "Mrs. Knight? I think, it would be best if you took your daughter and yourself out of this room. Gentelmen, if you wouldn't mind, Alex and I will need some help." I looked at my mom and she quickly pulled Katie out. The door shut, and James and Logan got next to Alex, while Carlos got next to the priest.

It was like watching a movie. The priest, dressed himself in a purple scarf looking thing. He kissed a cross around his neck and put on glasses. He opened the bible and looked around.

"Who knows Latin?" Not a surprise, Logan raised his hand. The priest smiled and nodded. "Yes the brain. My daughter has a crush." Logan blushed and Alex touched my arm. I squeezed my eyes tight and screamed out. She let go quick and I heard the voice once more.

"_They want to change you…they know your worthless, and want you to change into what they want." _I opened my eyes, crying again. Why was I constantly crying now?

"Father…father please…" I looked up at him and he looked around the room. He started talking but I couldn't hear anything. I just saw his lips moving. He pointed to James and James, grew pale and nodded. He pushed past Alex, and bent over me, putting both hands on my shoulders.

"_Don't let him control you…you know no one cares. Why do you think your mom never said anything about your scars on your wrists, or the poor attitude?" _I squeezed my eyes and in the distance I heard a soft whisper. Except it wasn't a whisper. It was Logan, Carlos, Alex and the priest all chanting something. Something foreign sounding. "_You're weak Kendall. You're pathetic. Why do you think your dad left you?" _I screamed out and started thrashing my body around. Two hands were pushed down harder on shoulders an di thrashed around more. "_They can help you, or protect you all the time…I'll be back for you Kendall. And I might not even have to. You'll break…because you're weak." _I opened my eyes and felt my whole body, lift up. I saw my body being lifted closer to the ceiling and I felt panicked.

"What's going on?" Logan screamed and sounded terrified, and in the blink of an eye, I was thrown hard back down in my bed. I screamed again and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Father?"

"He needs to rest. I think…I think she left." I slowly opened my eyes and breathed hard.

"What happened?" Everyone around me, looked at me and panted hard. "Guys?" Logan looked between the Father and Alex.

"Did we just perform an Exorcism?" I sat up and felt panicked.

"What?" The priest took off his glasses and sat next to me.

"Just rest Kendall. You're better now." He put a soft hand on my shoulder. "Just rest." I laid back down and sighed out. Mu three best friends…looked terrified. Alex sat next to me giving a small smile while the priest got up, taking off his scarf. He sighed and put his book under his arm. He extended his hand and Alex shook it. "You call me for anything. My son…" I looked over at him and he smiled. "Rest and feel better." He left nodding at my friends and shut the door softly.

"What happened?" The guys moved to Logan's bed and sat down still looking at me wide eyed. "Please tell me what the hell happened."

"Kendall…you had…had something inside you. Something dark…and evil." I turned to Alex and she put the back of her hand on my forehead. Her hand was cool and comforting. I pushed into it and closed my eyes. "But it's gone…and you don't need to worry about it anymore. Your better." I nodded and slowly laid back down.

"I I'm sorry for what I did…"

"It's alright…just go to sleep. I promise you wont remember what happened tomorrow morning."


	6. Chapter 6: Dad

I was groggy. I was sore, and I was confused. It was dark in my room and I felt cold. I got up and stumbled out into the hallway. I was blinded by a bright light and squinted my eyes. It was daylight. I walked into the living room, hearing laughing. I blinked adjusting my eyes and saw my whole family sitting around, laughing. And I saw him…he was sitting next to my mom, smiling, looking around.

"Dad!" I ran out and my mom stood up. My dad slowly stood up and his smile faded.

"Kendall…I'm so glad to see you awake."

"_They can't see me Kendall." _I stopped moving, and my mom hugged me. "_Only you can see me. Alex can't even see me. She would be overwhelmed if she knew I was here." _I glanced at Alex and she was giving me a weird look. I forced a smile and let my mom drag me to the couch. My dad stood up and I took his seat, staring at him.

"What are you staring at dude?" I turned quick and smiled big at my best friends.

"Nothing! Just…beyond happy!" Everyone smiled big and my mom kissed my cheek.

"_Your sister looks just like your mother…" _I smiled big and looked at Katie. She did look like my mother. "_Your mother is under the assumption that you look like me, and I'm sorry you got my big nose." _I had to giggle, getting another weird look from Alex. I stopped and watched my dad sit on the floor, crossed leg looking around. "_The last time, I saw those three, James was wearing braces, Logan had thick black glasses, and Carlos…" _I looked over at Carlos and heard my dad laugh. "_Well Carlos still wears that helmet." _I smiled and Carlos smiled back at me big. "_How are you feeling?"_ Before I had time to answer him Alex talked.

"SO how are you feeling Kendall?"

"Uhm…alright I guess. I have a stomach ache." My mom jumped up quick and put her hand on my forehead.

"I will make some soup, and get you some Ginger Ale." She ran out, with Logan, and Katie following.

"Dude…James is going to hook me up with blond Jennifer!"

"Yeah were going to the beach with them!" They both stood up and smiled. "You want to come?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I think I'll stay here, and let my mm take care of me." They both nodded and walked out of the living room.

"Lets go Logan!" I watched all of them talk to my mom, her giving Logan sunscreen. She hugged them all and Katie walked out, with a bag and a towel. She waved to me and I waved back.

"Please watch after Katie guys." She put her hands down and rolled her eyes.

"Will do!" James wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they all 4 walked out. My mom went back to working in the kitchen and I turned to Alex who was walking to me. She sat next to me and giggled.

"So…what were you looking at over here?"

"_She's a smart girl…and knows I'm here."_

"I knew he was here the moment you said dad." I shot a glance at her and she looked out at my mom and sighed. "Look, go in your room, I'll stay with your mom so you can talk to your dad." She stood up and walked quickly out into the kitchen. I looked over at my dad and he was standing up. I stood up and walked to my room. I got in and he was already there, sitting on my bed.

"Dad…why are you here? I thought you couldn't come down here?" I sat on Logan's bed across from him and looked at him. He hadn't aged. I guess you don't in Heaven.

"_Well if you're like Alex, you can. But I'm…I'm already gone all the way, and I know it's hard to hear that but I'm here with you right now."_ I nodded and he stood up. He sat next to me and the bed didn't even move. _"I need you to do me a favor Kendall."_ I nodded again and he smiled. "_Promise me, you will not go down that road again. I don't want you drinking until you turn 21. I also don't want you using a razor except on your face to shave._" I laughed and he smiled. "_And…those pills...it can seriously hurt you."_

"I know dad…I was just feeling sorry for myself I guess."

"_Why? You have a great life. You're singing in a famous boy band. Your sister and mother are so proud of you…and so am I._" I looked down at the ground and smiled. _"Your life…I'm sorry I haven't been involved in it. The man who took my life…he got what was coming to him, and I don't want you to hate him. I want you to be happy, and love the people in your life. You are going to grow old…with a beautiful wife, and beautiful kids. And stop thinking you need to fill my shoes."_ I looked over at him. _"You do not need to be my replacement. Just protect your sister and love your mom."_ I nodded and felt tears falling from my eyes. He sighed and reached to wipe them. When his hand touched my face, I sobbed out and let him wipe my tears. "_Come on Chin up. Your mother is out there cooking you her famous chicken noddle soup."_

"Dad it's from a can." He laughed and nodded.

"_Yes but if you tell her, it's her famous soup…she feels better."_ I laughed and wiped my face. "_I love you Kendall. I always have and always will."_ We looked at each other and he looked up. _"Alright give me a minute…geeze no one ever learns patience."_ I smiled and looked up. _"Let Alex help you some more. You'll know when your better, because she'll be gone._" I nodded and he stood up. _"Now watch the coolest thing you will ever see."_ He smiled and two large wings, bigger than Alex's appeared and he laughed. _"Pretty sweet huh?"_ I nodded and stood up.

"By dad." I sounded sad…because I was and he noticed.

"_Remember Kendall…whenever you see that moon…I'll be there."_ He started lifting and I was speechless. _"Except now…I'll actually be up there…so you'll be seeing me exactly."_ He smiled one last time and in the blink of an eye he was gone. I sat back down and sighed. My bedroom door opened and I turned to see my mom walking in carrying a tray with Alex behind her. She smiled and stayed in the door way.

"Get in bed Kendall. I'll get your favorite movies, and let you stay in bed all day. I already called Gustavo, and surprisingly he was okay with it." I laughed and walked to my bed. I crawled in under the blankets and let my mom put the tray on my lap. She kissed my head and turned out of the room, pushing her sleeves up. Alex gave her a friendly smile and walked in.

"You feel better seeing him?" I nodded and ate a spoonful of soup. "Good. And you should know…your dad had to see you. Probably more than you had to see him." I nodded and she sat next to me. I scooted over some and let her get under the blankets with me. She pushed her flats off and got under the blankets. Her body was surprisingly warm, and when I turned to face her, our faces were inches apart. Her light blue eyes, only wanted me to go in further. And I did. I closed my eyes and without even knowing what was happening, I kissed her. And more comforting…she kissed back.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Man Upstairs

Most girls know exactly how to tear your heart apart. And most of the times they mean to do it. That was my theory any way. But she was different. I guess also, I let myself tear my heart apart.

She kissed back, but only for a second, and then realized what happened. She jumped off my bed and ran out of the room. It hurt but I knew why it had to happen. So in the end it was my fault for even doing anything.

But that didn't mean it was okay for her to act like nothing happened. A kiss is still a kiss, and I don't care if it was with an angel.

So the following days, we acted like we should. Her trying to help me be a better version of me, I guess. When I realized the days had turned into two weeks, I got seriously pissed. She still wasn't gone. How long was this going to take?

I left the apartment at about 8, two and a half weeks after the kiss. I went running with James, something both Alex and James said are healthy for not only my body, but my mind. Well we were out for a good hour, before we stopped to pick up some coffee for ourselves and my mom. No one else drinks it. We walked back to the Palm Woods, me hot and sweaty, James not even effected. I guess I haven't been working out a lot since moving here, only when tour came. It made me miss hockey season. That definitely got me back into shape.

We got out of the elevator laughing about something from one of the late night shows last night when I heard a cry. From my mother. We both stopped and listened, and sure enough it was a cry from her. We ran down the hall (much to the pleas from my calves) and my heart dropped. The door to our apartment was open, and my mother was being walked to the orange couch by Logan. We ran in and I turned to the hallway where Carlos was walking out, eyes closed, phone to his ear.

"Carlos?" He dropped the phone and looked right at me. James walked to him and shook his head. "What's going on?" Carlos looked up at him but back at me. I heard movement from the hall, and pushed between them, knowing both were following. I stopped at the end of the hall where my mom's room was. The door was opened wide, but my little sisters…her door was completely busted up on the floor in her room. I walked in slowly and felt the coffees slip from my hands seeing Alex standing in the middle of the room. She was wearing a pair of pajamas my mom bought her, and when I got closer, I saw tears on her face, even though her eyes were closed.

"Alex?" I started reaching out for her, but my arm was forced down rough. I turned and saw Logan staring at me shaking his head. He looked behind me at the other two.

"Go…go call Kelly or Gustavo, and get Mama Knight out of here. She shouldn't be here right now." I heard footsteps and he turned back to me. "Before you and James left this morning…did you check on Katie?" I shook my head. God I was an awful brother. "Then…" He let go of my arm and stepped cautiously around Alex. He walked to my little sister's now empty bed. "Who knows when they took her?"

"Who?" I walked to him, avoiding Alex like he did. He bent down picking up the one stuffed animal she had. Yes my sister was 12 and still had a teddy bear, even though she would never admit it. She loved that thing, because my dad gave it to her, or so my mom said. I took ti from him when he straightened out and squeezed it, looking at the old thing she clung to when she fell asleep.

"I don't know who…that's what she's trying to figure out." He pointed to Alex and I turned to her. I nodded and he sighed sitting down.

"How did you guys know she was gone?" I sat next to him still clutching the bear. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Your mom woke the rest of us up. Carlos and I sat out in the living room with Alex, and we watched the news. I heard a door knob being jiggled, and your mom yelling for Katie. So we got up, and Alex moved your mom out of the way quick like she knew something was already wrong." He went quiet and looked at the broken wood from the door on the floor. "SO she like, pushed on the door with her hands…" He put his hands up, palms facing my sisters closet, to show m. "and it snapped into all these little pieces. When she got in, Katie was gone." My stomach turned and I closed my eyes.

We sat for almost 5 minutes, in silence, both of us staring at her unmoving body. We stood up, seeing James walk in, with Carlos behind him.

"We called Kelly. Gustavo…he said he has to talk to her." He pointed to Alex and I swallowed hard.

"Why?" Logan asked before I could and James shrugged his shoulders. Carlos walked to Logan giving him the bible.

"She said she knew you could help her and asked me to give you this before she went…like this." Logan scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Alex, still unmoving. He sat back down on my sisters bed and I walked in front of Alex.

"What is she doing?" Carlos and James stood next to me on either side, both shrugging their shoulders.

Again we sat in more silence until we heard the book get slammed and Logan stand up. He pushed past James and got in front of me, between me and Alex.

"Judas!" Her eyes shot open and they were black as night. She let out a harsh breath and let her mouth open a little.

"Why?" He shook the Bible and her eyes narrowed.

"Because Judas never believed in Jesus. He never called Him Lord, but messhi, only acknowledging him as a teacher and nothing more. Also Judas was greedy. He saw, after being one of the Twelve, that Jesus had such a following, he thought he could go into power just by saying the same things Jesus did." Logan let out a low breath and I shook my head and got between them.

"So your telling me, Judas kidnapped my little sister?" Alex turned to me and her eyes quickly turned to the beautiful light blue.

"Not Judas himself, but there are people…demons who continued to do work for evil, against God's wishes. Most of the time, they are severely unsuccessful, but after everything I just saw…they, and I'm not sure who yet, might have a chance to hurt Him." I opened my mouth to talk but There was a door slammed and Alex pushed between Carlos and I. Gustavo came walking in fast, with Kelly inches behind him. "What is it?" He pointed to James and Carlos and then Kelly.

"Go take Jennifer to my place, and do not leave it, or let her out of your sight until you see me in that driveway. Do I make myself clear?" All three nodded and quickly walked out. "You three. We need to do some walking and talking. Catch me up because ei think I know where she is, I just don't know with who." Logan and I stared at each other beyond confused. We followed Gustavo out, while Alex took off her clothes to put a dress on. I don't know why she insisted on wearing them, but when my mom took her shopping, besides the pajama's, white dresses were all she got.

My mom was still crying as she managed to put her keys in her purse. When she saw em walk out behind Gustavo, she ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged around her and expected to hear Gustavo yell at us for not moving fast enough but he sighed and took off his sunglasses. I tangled a hand in my mom's hair as she cried on my chest and kissed her head.

"Mom…I'll get her back…I promise."

"I…can't lose you two…" I hugged her tight making her only sob out harder. I looked around for help and at the same time, Kelly and Alex walked behind her, and let my mom fall into Kelly's arms. Then James walked over and helped carry my mom out, after I said I loved her. When them and Carlos and Kelly were gone, Gustavo turned to Alex. She walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She downed it quick and he laughed.

"Good water?" She nodded and smiled small. "What they don't let you drink up there?" He pointed with his finger 'up' and I looked at Logan. He walked right in front of Gustavo who scrunched his eyebrows.

"Holy crap…your..." He turned to Alex and looked quickly back at Gustavo. "You're just like…"

"No I'm not an angel Logan. But I do work for the big man upstairs. I'll tell you more about it in the car. We need to get going."


	8. Chapter 8: Happens For A Reason

"Okay so you work for the big man upstairs? What does that mean?" Logan seemed beyond nervous, and still clutched the black leathered book in his hand, as he stared Gustavo down. Gustavo was trying to weave through traffic as I sat in the back with Alex, who was squeezing the life out of my hand.

"I know…it seems weird because I'm a dick all the time, but it's all just been a show. Think about it you two. DO you think it was just coincidence that you have friends like you do?" I glanced up at him and he was looking back at me through his rear view mirror. "Everything happens for a reason. After you dad passed Kendall, who did you meet?" I thought hard, and remembered having to move out of our big house, into that small house back in Minnesota. My neighbor was Carlos.

"Carlos?"

"Right and what happened after that? You went back to playing hockey because your new best friend loved it almost as much as you. Carlos was you pain reliever." Logan looked between us and Gustavo sighed. "Then who did you meet?"

"James…Carlos and I went to a pee wee hockey tryout and met him."

"What happened?" I shook my head and tried my hardest to remember.

"After the tryout, Carlos and I were being picked on, by some bigger kids, who were making fun of Carlos fro still wearing his helmet. One of them pushed him down, so I started pushing back, and I fell hard on the ice. I busted my lip, and James came over, helping us, and getting them to leave."

"The Protector." Logan's mouth fell a bit, and Alex let go of my hand, so she could roll down her window. "And then Logan. When did you meet him?" I turned to Logan and he started turning a bit pale.

"I was…I was in the library at my elementary school. James and Carlos…I think they were out playing or something. I had to study…my grades feel bad after my dad died." I stopped and had to smile at the memory. Logan mirrored my face and Gustavo cleared his throat. "Anyway…I was struggling hard, and out of nowhere this dorky new kid with thick glasses came up to my desk and asked if he could sit with me. He said he didn't have any friends, and heard I was having trouble in school. SO he made me a deal. He said if I was his friend, he'd help me with school. No way could I turn that logic down. Besides, I'm not one to be mean to a kid with no friends." Logan turned away and my hand was grabbed again.

"Your Conscience." Logan cocked his head, and Gustavo laughed. "Logan how many times in the past ten years have you convinced those three idiots, not to do something stupid? Especially Kendall?" I had to laugh because it was the truth.

"Okay so then where do you fit in?" Logan pressed wanting more information, as usual.

"Well for Kendall…and I guess for all four of you…I was and am your spirit guide." The car went quiet and he stopped at a red light. "My job, besides being your awesome producer and music mentor, is to make sure, you guys make the right life choices. It became my job, because I can bet all four of you will further in this industry, and with all the bullshit going around about young stars, it's my job to keep you guys on a safe clean path. That means no drug use…" I got looks from both Logan and Gustavo and looked away. Alex squeezed my hand, and it made me feel good. "It means no going to jail, no life altering decisions. Anything that could harm you and your future, it's my job to stop it." He steppe don the gas and sighed. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything that has gone wrong in your life Kendall, has led you to this moment in time. You are stronger than you think, and I'm sorry I let you down and let it get this bad. But there is always a good side to everything, and she's sitting right next to you." I looked quick at Alex, and she sighed looking out the window. "And even though she thinks she's failed because Katie is gone she's wrong." It was my turn to squeeze her hand, and a small smile came across her mouth. "Now…everything's explained so tell em what you know Alex and…"

Before he could finish, there was a loud banging noise and a horrible burn through my body. I tried squeezing my eyes but I had to watch. We were hit head on with a semi-truck, and I couldn't believe my eyes because it was happening in slow motion. I saw Logan shielding his face and head with his arms and the Bible and slowly turned to see Alex. She was gone. I opened my mouth and heard a loud scream leave it, and just like that a white light blinded me, but I managed to see, Logan's body being lifted out. This time I forced my eyes shut. I continued to scream until I felt two soft, small, familiar hands on my body.

I've been on a plane many of times. I loved being able to look down at the ground. It made me feel big, and important. This thought…this was really flying. In the split second I could remember I saw above me, Alex, eyes black, flying through a cloud. She was gripping onto my shirt, to a point I thought it would rip. And as I blinked I felt her let go of me, and I was free falling.

I only opened my eyes when my body hit the ground, surprisingly not that had. I was in a forest…alone. I sat up, rubbing my sore head and saw a body on the ground, 20 feet in front of me. I got up and ran to it, seeing a familiar black book, being clutched around white knuckles. Logan had a cut in his forehead, that was bleeding pretty bad. His eyes were wide open, and his entire face was pale.

"Loges?" He looked up at me and slowly pushed himself up. The cut on his head was the only damage I could see up front and it made me feel better knowing he was at least moving. "How hurt are you?" He reached up and wiped blood from under his cut and shook his head.

"Just…just there." I nodded and reached in my pocket. I felt the napkin and was thankful James and I had stopped for coffee that morning. I quickly wiped up his head, as he hissed at the pain. When it was as clean as I could get it with the small napkin I tucked it back in my pocket, for fear we might need it later. "What the hell happened?"

"We were being hit by a truck…and then…I don't know. I saw a white light in front of you and you were lifted out of the car. Then I was…and I swear to God dude I was flying." He nodded and got up on his knees.

"I remember that too." We both helped each other and looked around. "So where is Alex and Gustavo?" I shrugged my shoulders and glanced around. We were surrounded by only trees. "And where are we?" I again shrugged my shoulders and heard a twig break behind me. I turned quick and saw Alex, walking towards us, wiping off her dress, looking angry.

"Are you two okay?" We both nodded and she sighed. "I lost Gustavo."

"What do you mean?" She turned to Logan and shrugged her shoulders, looking on the verge of tears.

"I mean…after I pulled you two out, and dropped you here…I went back for him and got him…but." She stopped and tears came out. Logan moved to her, and he wings pushed out. Her left one, had an arrow in it, blood trickling down. "I was hit…and I dropped him somewhere far from here." She turned and reached for the arrow but stopped. "I need you guys to pull it out." She turned to Logan and smiled. "Don't you want to be a doctor?" Logan became even paler if that was possible, and nodded. "Just yank it out, As soon as it's out, I'll put my wings back, and let my body heal itself." She looked at Logan with big pleading blue eyes and he gave a small nod. She smiled and turned to me wiping tears away. "I need you to hold me. It will be my gut reaction to stop him, and I don't want to hurt him." I swallowed hard, and she walked into me. I wrapped my arms around hers pushing them down on her body, avoiding her wings. Logan dropped the book and slowly walked behind her. He let out a sigh and touched the end of the arrow. She hissed and pushed her face in my neck. I wrapped tighter around her and gave a nod to Logan.


	9. Chapter 9: To Be Immortal

We sat down, Alex trying to catch her breath, Logan looking at the arrow he just pulled out of her wing. I picked up the Bible, and flipped through. All of it honestly looked like jibberish, and I knew it was because my mind was working on over drive. Too much has happened in the last hour to make me want to understand anything.

"I think if we walk that way…" Alex pointed behind me and both Logan and I looked. "We could find Gustavo and get out of here."

"Where are we exactly?" She sighed and stood up brushing dirt off her butt. Logan and I stood up with her and followed her as she started walking through the trees.

"Well…from everything I've seen…we are where Katie is. Which if my calculations are correct, Northern California." I looked around and started at all the huge trees surrounding us. Definitely not in Sunny Southern Cali.

"Why here?" I turned and watch Logan twisting his face to thinking mode.

"I don't know…maybe they thought I would lose her track this far away." I nodded with Logan and we continued the walk. "Let me see that arrow Logan." He handed it to her, and she sighed shaking her head. "Another reason I know she's here…someone knew I'd be up in the air. They caught a good shot on me."

"So do you think the truck…" She turned to me and nodded.

"I think we were hit purposely." I looked out in front of us and sighed.

"So what do we do now…I mean after we find Gustavo?"

"If we find him…" I turned to Alex and she looked sad. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and gave a small smile.

"What is that?" We both turned to Logan, who was walking fast to a small hole in the ground. We walked to it and all looked down in it. At first all I could see what blackness. I bent down and swallowed hard.

"Hello?" My voice echoed but it was the only response we got. I stood back up and sighed. "Maybe it's just a random hole." I turned to Alex and she nodded.

"_Tick Tock Kendall…" _I dropped to my knees holding my ears hearing that familiar female voice screeching in my ears. It sounded like nails being dragged on a chalk board. "_Your poor baby sister…she cried so hard for you, and you weren't there to protect her…like you promised your daddy. And your mother? Crying worried sick about her babies, and you let her walk away. Your father must be so ashamed of you. I wouldn't doubt if he told people you aren't his son. How does that make you feel Kendall? You failed your family, and now…you're going to fail yourself, because you'll give up on them. You know why? Because your too weak, and the more time you spend doing nothing…the quicker she dies. We need one Knight…are you man enough to let it be you?" _

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was on something hard…like a dirt covered ground. The sky above me, was peeking through trees, towering over me. It looked like it was midday, the sun at it's highest. I felt and heard a groan leave my mouth as pain shot up and down my body.

"Kendall!" I turned my head slowly and saw Logan…and James. I squinted my eyes, and saw behind them, Carlos and Alex, huddled close together, looking at something in Alex's lap. "How you feeling?"

"No…good." They each bent down right next to me, picking me up under my arms. I was sitting up on my butt, making my head fall forward.

"What the hell happened…you were screaming like a mad man for a good two minutes." I lifted my head and faced Logan. He wore a look of concern and curiosity.

"I heard the voice again…"

"What voice?" I turned to James and I shook my head. Both of them wrapped my arms around their necks and gracefully and effortlessly picked me up. I was walked…well more like dragged to a spot against a tree, where they set em down, letting me lean against a tree. I put my head back and closed my eyes.

"He heard a voice again…" Logan's voice trailed off as I saw…a dark room and a small heap in the middle of the floor. After a second the bundle moved and I realized it was a girl…it was Katie. I felt my hands form into balls, and my teeth clench. I heard her soft cries, and then was shaken. I opened my eyes and Alex was sitting in front of me.

"You heard her again?" I nodded. "Did you see anything?" I nodded again and she put her hands on my face. It burned like hell. (No pun intended). I squeezed my eyes and screamed out, as she started talking, to who I wasn't sure, because I couldn't understand any of what she was saying, and it started making me mad. Mad enough to reach up with both hands. But I was stopped. It felt like a million pairs of hands were on my arms, holding me down. Her shouting seemed to make my screams seem like a mouse. As the pain began to build, and it was making me madder, until it stopped and no one was touching me. I opened my eyes and saw Alex, leaning against a tree across from me breathing hard. "I know where she is." My body was telling me to keep sitting and let them deal with it, but my head…it wanted to jump up and find my baby sister. "Pick him up." Two bodies were next to me and I was picked up.

"What happened while I was….gone?" I stared at Alex and she shook her head.

"I found Gustavo. He was hurt bad, so I took him where your mom, and these two were and brought them for help." I nodded and felt strength returning to my body. I was still walked a bit until everyone stopped. "Okay were doing this two at a time. I'm going to drop first you and Carlos off…" She turned to Loan, who turned green/pale but managed a nod. "And then come back for James and Kendall."

"I see a flaw in your plan." Everyone turned to me, and I pushed off of James and Carlos. As I started walking towards her I felt something odd…something dark take over my body forcing me, myself, to leave my own body and, she stepped back. "If you touch me…I will go insane." She swallowed hard and I heard an evil laugh leave my mouth. "You don't think I know what you're doing? You don't care about any of us…especially me. Your only doing this for the second chance."

"Kendall take it easy dude." I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly shoved whoever it was back. She watched him fall and I took more steps towards her.

"You said it yourself; if you help me…you can live again. But guess what? I'm too far gone, and you can't help me, and you'll be dead forever." Her eyes were slowly turning dark and it made me laugh. "And please don't even get me started on you being a God damn cock tease." Her mouth opened and she let out a tiny gasp.

"Kendall stop!" I heard another cry, another plea from one of my so called friends and laughed again.

"You can't tell me you didn't want that kiss to go anywhere else, because I felt it." She finally had backed herself into a tree and I quickly moved in front of her, putting my hands on either side of her body so she couldn't get away. Her eyes were jet black egging me on some more. "Tell me…when you were alive were you a virgin? Is that why you got up into heaven? Oh but wait…" I pushed my body in closer to hers making her turn her head. "You weren't so innocent seconds before that guy slit your throat right? Did he get it in? I bet you were tight…" I was grabbed by my shoulders and thrown down on the ground. I laughed and watched James stand above me, while Logan went to Alex. "It's a shame we didn't know each other…I would have given you exactly what you wanted. And it's no wonder he took you. You were probably dressed like a slut." James bent down quick and punched me hard in the face. For a second I felt like my old self again, like his hit, knocked her out of me…but I was gone quick and she took over again.

"Get away from him James…it's not him." I watched as James slowly backed away, jaw clenched. I stood up putting my hands in the air as "surrender". "I have already told you this once…he is not yours." I laughed and shook my head keeping my eyes on her.

"See that's where your wrong princess. He's always been mine." I saw my friend's faces turn pale and I laughed again. "What's the matter boys…cat caught your tongue? Don't worry. It's still me…I'm still here…boring, pathetic, weak and useless Kendall is still here…I just have someone…and I'm not one to give away secrets…someone who is going to help me…more than she could." Alex stepped in front of James, growing angrier by the second. "You guys can join me…us…we could be…stronger, faster, smarter…and not like this anymore. I don't know how we managed with these miniscule bodies for so long. Can you imagine being able to do whatever, say whatever, feel whatever you wanted forever? To be immortal…"

"Don't listen to him…" I turned to Alex and sighed out. "You won't win…I promise. Evil never prevails." I had to laugh out at this. It was amusing, to say the least. "Grab my arms guys." I watched all of them grab her quickly and in a blink of an eye, and a flash of white light, they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10: When I Say Run

I was on my back again…except this time there was a foot on my neck, pressing into my wind pipe. On the side of my neck I could feel something poking me, threatening to break skin. I put two and two together and realized it was a heel. When she looked down at me, I felt every ounce of bravery leave my body.

"Well hello darling." It was that voice. I now had a name to that voice.

She looked like she was maybe in her mid-forties. She had shoulder length black hair, resting on her shoulders. She was wearing a black leather jacket over what looked like a blank tank top. Her long black pants came to her feet, covered in black boot. I couldn't stop staring at her face though. It looked so familiar.

"You have no idea how grateful for making that little bitch leave. She was seriously getting on my nerves. And I'm so proud of you! You stood up for yourself. Something I've wanted you to do for a very long time Kendall." She took her foot off my neck and I coughed out. "Now on to more important matters. What to do about your little friends." She turned her back on me, and I got up quick, only to stumble back into a tree. She turned, eyebrows raised and smirked. "Is someone scawered? Is the big bad tough boy afraid?"

"Who are you?" I held myself up, never taking my eyes off her. She giggled and paced before me.

"Lets see…where do I begin? I guess in the most simple of terms, I'm your anti guardian angel. You know how they show the devil and angel on someone's shoulders on like TV and in movies? Yeah that's me…well the devil one anyway." I closed my eyes and shook my head. I really needed Alex right now. Or at least my mom.

"Why?" She laughed and continued to pace. I opened my eyes and saw behind her, an opening in the trees. If only I was strong enough to actually move my body.

"Well it's simple really and I know you are not that stupid Kendall. You have Logan for a friend for Christ's sake." I shook my head and she sighed stopping in front of me, two feet away. She put her hands in her jacket pockets and coked her head to the side. "Do I look familiar to you?" I nodded slowly and an evil grin appeared on her face. "Let me go back a little bit. I gave birth to a beautiful little girl in 1988. She had beautiful brown eyes, and a smile that could make any one give her the world. I had a problem after she was born. I was a ragging alcoholic. I mean it was every day I had…and I mean had to drink. Well I guess that goes for bad parenting and my husband divorced from me. He got sole custody of my baby girl, and for 7 years I only got to see her every once in a while, under supervision. One day I couldn't take it anymore." She stopped talking and her once black eyes were turning into a soft light blue. "I was so drunk, I can't believe I could walk. I drove to my ex-husbands house and barged in not caring about what he said. I picked up my seven year old daughter and told him, I was taking her, and he could never see her again. As soon as we got in the car, she started crying, saying she wanted to go back to daddy, and her new mommy. Well as you could imagine, it pissed me off even more and I slapped her hard across the face. The car was definitely quiet then." She shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, they were black once more. "We were hit, head on by a semi-truck. I died instantly, because I was wearing no seatbelt. Luckily she survived with minor bruising." A smile came on her face and she took two steps to me, making me which I was brave. "Still don't know who I am huh? Maybe this will help…" She pulled her left hand out of her pocket holding a picture.

Even at a young age I could tell it was Alex. It broke my heart seeing her mother…if I could call her that, dressed in all black, and yet letting two tears fall from her eyes. She quickly shoved the picture in my front pocket of my jeans and shook her head.

"When I heard she died…something snapped in me. I guess you can already tell I'm not the heaven type. They rejected me and sent me straight to hell, which I deserved. And it's not as bad as you think. It's kind of like working for the mob. You have to go through a lot of shit, before you can get to the top. Like I did. I guess you could say, I'm very high up, with a lot more freedom and power to do whatever I want. When she died, and after hearing how she died, I knew she wouldn't come down with me, and I knew I could never see her again, but to show her, and I'm sure she doesn't know it was me, but just to show her how much I loved her, the day after she died, the guy who killed her, mysteriously had fallen off the top of the Empire State Building." I closed my eyes and felt my body slipping.

"Why…why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh sweetheart…you are doing this to yourself. Every awful thought =, every slice of your wrist, was all you. I'm just hear for a new recruit." I opened my eyes and she smiled big. "Every time a little fluffy white angel saves someone from another wise destructive path, we lose a solder. A solder for the Evil army to take down God and his perfect idea of how life should be. But you…" Her eyes grew and she shook her head. "You are like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. You have so much power…bad power…to help us, and once we have you…we can finally rule everything, and make the world right."

"But Alex…"

"It's sad to see her not get her second chance, but I neverg to offered another chance." Her voice went ice cold and I realized I was sitting on my butt against the tree. She kneeled down in front of me, and grabbed the sides of my face gently and smiled. "You have so much potential Kendall. You should be using it properly."

"I don't want to be evil."

"And that's where the good news comes in. You won't be evil…you'll be powerful." She let go of my face and put her hand son her thighs. "Your sister…and your mom…they would have the best lives because of you…don't you want that for them?"

It was a heavy question. Of course I wanted the best life for them, but at what cost? I think I would rather see my dad in heaven and be dead than do that.

"I want to see my sister."

"Done. Do we have an agreement?"

"I want to see my sister first, and know that she is okay." She smiled and grabbed my arm. We were quickly in the air, and not 5 seconds later, we were back on solid ground, and as she stayed on her feet, I fell to my knees, panting. "A warning would have been nice."

"Sorry kid. You'll get used to it." She helped me up and I looked at the plain white building we were standing in front of. She started walking an di quickly followed. We walked in and were greeted by a guy in an all black suit, smoking a cigar.

"You're late."

"Drop it Mike. It took some time to persuade." She nodded to me and the guy looked me up and down.

"This is the kid? He looks a little scrawny."

"Watch your mouth and show your fucking respect." He gave her a dirty look, and extended his hand.

"Mike. Second in command. Pleasure to meet you." I swallowed hard and shook his hand. I quickly pulled away and turned to her.

"Where is my sister?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Keep your pants on. I'll show you her. This way." She again started walking and I followed her, with Mike following me.

"I never got your name."

"Marilyn." I nodded and let her lead me down three halls before we stopped in front of a door, "She's right through that door, but I must warn you, she's not alone." I cocked my head and she gave a small smile before opening the door. The room was dark and I was pushed in. "You got 5 minutes." The door closed loud. I swallowed hard, and light came on slowly up ahead. They were blinding and I shielded my eyes. When I let them adjust I looked straight forward. I almost collapsed to the ground seeing my sister tied to a chair in the middle of the room, pajama's still on. I ran to her and she started wiggling seeing me. I pulled the rope out of her mouth and she sobbed out.

"Kendall!" I kissed her forehead as I untied the rope form her body connecting her to the chair. As soon as she was free, she threw herself in my arms wrapping around my neck. I stood up holding her still and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head ai closed my eyes, thanking God.

"Kendall…" I pulled her away from me, still holding her up in the air. She wiped her face and calmed her breathing down. "They brought in Logan, and Carlos…" My heart picked up speed and she pointed behind her. I set her down but quickly grabbed her hand. I walked to the darker part of the room, as she clung to my hand and arm. I stopped quick seeing two bloody and bruised bodies on the ground. I pushed Katie behind me, so she wouldn't see and felt like breaking down.

"Logan…Carlos?" I spoke softly and Logan slowly opened his eyes. He was on his stomach, with blood trickling out of his mouth and out of a gash on his forehead.

"Ken…is…it you?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good…to see…you. I'm…glad…you're not hurt. Is…is Katie okay?"

"She's fine Loges. What happened?" He coughed out, sending blood all over the floor. I kept Katie behind me, as she kept trying to look around my body.

"After we left you…she was shot down again. Carlos and i…we got separated…right in front of this building…I don't know where the other two are…" I squeezed my eyes shut tight. He coughed again and Carlos started stirring. He was flat on his back, head turned away from me. Form where I was standing, it looked like his knee was broken, making me sick.

"I'm…I'm going to get you guys out of here…and fix this…I promise Logan."

"Kendall…" His eyes were closed and it sounded like he was struggling to talk. "Don't…don't do anything stupid…please." I turned away from them and grabbed the sides of Katie's face, making her look right at me.

"When I tell you to run...you run. Do you understand me?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead. "I need you to know I love you Katie. I know sometimes, I've chosen girls, or my friends, but at the end of the day, you and mom are the two people in this entire world I would die for, and thought you may not understand why I do something's, just know it will always be for you and mom and the guys, alright?"

"Kendall your scaring me…what are you talking about?" I kissed her head, hard and longer this time and she started crying again. "Kenny?"

"When I say run…you run." I whispered it into her head and closed my eyes hearing the door open.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Reunion

I faced Marilyn, Mike and another man, older looking, wearing, but of course a red suit. Katie gripped my arm and hand and dug her face in my back. They all looked at me, Marilyn, the only one not smiling.

"Kendall my boy! So lovely to hear the good news!" The man in the suit clapped his hands and walked towards me.

"Let my sister and my friends go." He stopped and chuckled.

"Of course." He turned and looked at Mike behind him. "Please escort Miss Katie, Mr. Garcia and Mr. Mitchell out please." Katie clutched me tighter as he walked towards me. He walked past and picked up Carlos effortlessly. He walked back out and Carlos opened his eyes, just barely and started fighting, trying to get out of his grips. All mike had to do was throw him over his shoulder, and Carlos gave up. When they left the guy in the red suit walked closer to me, hands in his pockets. "Mr. Knight, I think you're very brave for what you're doing. It takes a different kind of man to sacrifice so much, just for the sake of his family and friends. As I'm sure Marilyn already told you, they will have the best lives imaginable." I swallowed hard and Mike walked back in. He quickly tossed Logan over his shoulder and walked out again. "I know…we know, your dad would be very proud of you. And he is. Looking down from heaven, seeing you protect your little sister, even though I would never seriously hurt her. I'm the devil not Saddem Hussein." He chuckled at his own joke and Mike walked back in. He stopped right in front of me and I let out a low breath.

"Katie…remember…when I tell you…" Mike looked confused and I quickly swung a punch making him stagger backwards. "Run Katie!" She let go of me and quickly ran past the devil to the door. She was grabbed quickly around the waist by Marilyn crying out. I tried walking to her, but stopped feeling like I was running into a brick wall. Katie's mouth was covered and quickly taken out of the room by Marilyn. The door slammed shut and Mike got up rubbing his jaw.

"Naughty boy Kendall." I was grabbed by my throat and thrown into the wall behind me, by Mike. The Devil…which was still very odd for me to hear or even think, walked towards me, pulling out a cigar. He turned to mike and put the cigar in his mouth. "You got a light Mike?" Mike threw him a lighter giving me a dirty look.

"This is bullshit. Just get it over with. The piece of shit lied." I pushed myself up, leaning against the wall.

"Patience Mike. He needs to learn a few lessons." He inhaled deeply and smiled at me. "Kendall…did you honestly think you could beat me? I mean…really? Just a month ago, you were slicing your wrist open, watching blood flow from your arm, because you saw yourself as a worthless pathetic excuse for a human being…and now you want to take it all back?"

"I'm not worthless." He glared down at me and laughed. "My family needs me." He shook his head and kneeled down in front of me.

"No see that's where you're wrong. No one needs you. Hell, we don't even. I mean not alive any way. We just need the sad, black soul of yours."

"_Stay Strong Kendall." _Standing right behind Mike was my dad. He looked worried, and very mad. "_Help is coming…you can make it. Your sister is fine. Your mother is fine. Stay strong for yourself now." _I looked back at the Devil and he was smoking his cigar, blowing the smoke out over my face. I turned away, closing my eyes and did something I haven't done in years.

"Lord, do not hold this sin against them." I opened my eyes and turned to see the Devil standing up putting his cigar down.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking God to forgive you." He let out a chuckle and flicked ashes to the ground.

"_Just hold on Kendall…their coming. I promise." _

"You are a very naïve boy Kendall Knight. God isn't here to protect you. He never has been. Why do you think he let your dad die? Why do you think he let you put a razor to your wrist? Because he doesn't care."

"You're wrong." I slowly pushed myself up on the wall leaning against it for support. "He does care. People…my friends, my mom, my sister…they care about me. They love me, truthfully, and I love them. I'm not afraid of what you'll do to me. You can kill me all you want. But when I die, I will be forgiven for what I've done." He laughed at this and turned to Mike nodding. Mike smiled wide and walked towards me. He had a fist clenched, and I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming. I felt the hit to my eye, making me fall to the ground. I was on my stomach, and a sharp kick to my ribs, made me roll onto my back. My dad was standing over me, and he looked like he was holding back. He was staring Mike down as another blow to my ribs made me groan out.

"_Just hold on Kendall…You are not going to die. Come on. Get up…fight back. Fight for your life Kendall! I know you can!" _My dad was now screaming at me and I managed to push myself up, on my feet. Both men stared at me, laughing.

"I think he wants some more Mike." He turned walking to the door. "Don't kill him yet. We still need him alive." The Devil walked out, letting the door shut loudly behind him. Mike walked right up to me, grabbing my neck, and pushing my body into the wall. I grabbed his arm, as he lifted me up on the wall. My feet were off the ground, and I started kicking them. Again my dad was standing behind Mike. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep myself from passing out.

"Pretty boy wants to fight back? Let's see it you little bitch." He let go of me, and I slid down the wall. I coughed out, and held my neck. I looked up at him and he took off his jacket throwing it on the ground. "Come on bitch! Let's fight! I haven't had one of these in a really long time!" I pushed myself up, just as the door opened. Mike turned and Marilyn walked in. She slammed the door and quickly walked to me, helping me up. I stared at her confused and my dad got on the other side of me.

"_She's your help. Do not fight her. She is a good person." _Marilyn gave a small smile and stared right at my dad. My head started swimming, as she gently pushed me against the wall. She turned to Mike and smiled big.

"Mike…you know you shouldn't be picking on people who can't defend themselves." He stepped back and she laughed, walking toward shim. "What's the matter? You scared I might kick your ass?"

"You…you've been lying."

"Oh bravo, you idiot. Yes I've been playing you, Rick, everyone here, to save this kids soul. Because I know what it's like, to be in hell, and hope and wish no one else came down there with me."

"You lying bitch. You'll pay for this." She laughed and she turned back to me.

"Sorry I got a little rough with you there Kendall. I had to make sure you saw what you could turn into, so you would want to fight for your life, and lives of your family." We both looked quick at Mike who wa running out of the room. She laughed and turned to my dad.

"I was taking care of it you know." My dad laughed and I shook my head.

"What is going on?" They both laughed, while she walked in front of me. She opened her mouth but the door burst open again and I saw Alex, and James running in. Alex stopped short, when she saw her mom, and James rushed to me. When he saw my dad standing next to me, he also stopped.

"Kendall…Kendall?" I laughed and looked at my dad. My dad walked to James and clapped his shoulder.

"Good to see you James." James turned pale and I saw Alex slowly walking towards us.

"Alex…your mom…" The two girls looked between each other and I saw her moms eyes going into a blue color.

"Kendall get away from her."

"NO you don't understand." I stepped towards Alex while she stared her mom down. "She isn't bad. She's helping me." Alex turned to me and shook her head.

"She's lying to you!" I grabbed her shoulders and she pushed me aside so she could face her mom. "How could you do this?!" She looked over at my dad who sighed walking next to her mom. He stopped next to her, and her mouth opened wide and I walked next to her. "You…how could you do that?!" My dad raised a hand and I saw James, slowly walking towards us, looking confused.

"Alex your mom isn't a bad person. She has been working for us." Alex shook her head and stepped back as her mom stepped forward.

"Alex…I'm sorry for the things I've done…"

"Shut up!" Alex backed into a wall, crying. As I rushed over to her, Mike and the Devil walked in.

"Well isn't this a nice little family reunion!" I saw him raise, a gun…although it looked more advanced as some how more dangerous looking. He had it pointed right at Alex and before I had time to shield her body with my own. He pulled the trigger. I saw a body jump in front of the bullet before it hit her chest. He dropped the gun and I watched Marilyn fall to her knees. Three flashes of light went off and I saw my dad, and the other two gone. James slowly walked towards us as I bent down in front of Marilyn, holding her shoulders. She gave me a smile as we both looked at her chest. There was a bloody hole in the middle. I put my hand on it, to stop the bleeding. I watched Alex walk next to me and bend down in front of her mom. They started at each other, both crying.

"I'm so…so sorry Alex. For everything." Alex reached forward cupping her mom's face. Marilyn closed her eyes smiling and like that she was gone. My hand was still in the air, where I was holding onto her wound. My hand was bloody but I didn't care. I turned to Alex and she was crying hard. I quickly reached for her, and let her fall into my arms. James walked in front of us, confused and scared looking.

"What…what just happened?"


	12. Chapter 12: The End

"How does someone die…if they are already dead?" I shook my head between my knees as I was bent down. James…would not stop talking. Ever since we…floated up into the…sky. Into heaven. And every time you have seen a depiction of heaven…yes it was all crap. There are no fluffy white clouds…no 72 virgins. No pearly white gates. Nope just a bunch of people in suites…walking around smiling. "What are we doing up here?" I sat up and looked around. "And did I really see your dad or was that a mirage?" I turned to him and he stood up, pacing. "What happened? How does someone die twice?"

"James!" He stopped and I jumped up. "I don't know! Stop asking em questions!" We stared each other down. I sat back down and just wished Alex would come back and explain. Or my dad.

James sat back down and went quiet. I looked around one more time and saw my dad walking towards us. I jumped up and smiled big. He wasn't smiling back.

"Dad?" He shook his head and began to pace just like James was doing.

"It's not good Kendall. You look pale James." James stood up and nodded.

"It's a little new for me." My dad laughed but turned quick to me.

"Kendall Marilyn is going to be fine. She is up here. She is…better." He stopped and rubbed his eyes. "She was helping Alex in a way. I guess she was using you…for me. You were in a dark place and Marilyn and I thought if we sent Alex to help you…both of you could be free."

"How did you communicate with her?" He smiled placed both James and I back in our seats.

"Through you." I swallowed hard and he nodded pulling up a seat in front of us. "Every time you took a sip of alcohol, popped a pill, slit your wrist…or even thought bad about yourself…I could talk to her. Because I'm your dad, I'm always and have always been connected to you. For Marilyn, all she had to do was get in your mind, which was easy because you let her with your horrible thoughts."

"So what happens to Alex now?" He sighed out and looked at James.

"Well she goes before a counsel, and they decide if she gets her second chance."

"What if she doesn't?" He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"She is gone." I raised my eyebrows and he sighed, struggling to tell me this. "Her wings…are removed. She is…wiped out if you will. Like how you do to a computer. Everything of her…is gone." I shook my head and he put a hand up. "Her actions tonight…she'll get her chance…I just know it." I sat back and sighed out.

My dad sat with us in silence for a couple of minutes. James eventually started talking to him, and they talked about life, and even death. My dad thanked James for all the times he helped me or saved me. He told him to send it on to the other two.

After another few minutes I heard yelling. My dad's name and mine. I stood up and saw Marilyn running towards us. My dad stood up and she ran to him.

"No…their taking her wings!" I shook my head and she pointed to the hallway she just ran from. "We have to stop them!" She pulled on my dad and they both ran out. I followed, James right on my heels. We stopped at the end of the hall way and they pushed the doors opened.

It was very bright in the room and I heard a soft cry. Everyone stared at us and I pushed in. Alex was on her knees, two large men holding her shoulders. She had her head down not looking at me even when I walked in. A guy sitting behind a white desk, took off his glasses and stood up.

"Who is this?" Marilyn was quickly by my side holding my arm.

"This is Kendall Knight sir. Alex was guarding him." The guy nodded and I stepped forward.

"You cant do that to her. She saved my life."

"Kid she left you stranded in a forest with a women who could have killed you. She also came almost 6 months after you started going down your destructive path. You almost killed yourself."

"But she helped me when she came."

"I'm sorry Kendall. It has to be done." He walked out from behind the desk and got right in front of Alex. "Present." She cried out and sobbed out. "Present."

"Please! Don't do this!" I again tried walking towards Alex but was stopped by two huge men.

"Alex…present or I will force you." She looked up at him and her wings appeared. He looked to the side and put out a hand. A girl, in a tight white dress walked forward and put a knife in his hand. "Is there anything last thing you wish to say?" She shook her head closing her eyes and I felt panicked.

"Take me instead! Don't kill her!" I felt a lot of eyes staring at me and I swallowed hard. The man walked to me knife in hand and a loud cry echoed through the room.

"No! Don't Kendall! Take me!" I was forced to my knees with a knife pressed to my neck.

"You're a stupid boy Kendall Knight." I closed my eyes and heard one final cry.

"NO!"

I slowly opened my eyes hearing a loud beeping noise. I turned my head and saw I was in a hospital bed. I groaned out and sat up. My mom, who was sittign in a chair, flipping through a magazine jumped up and ran to my side. She hugged around me and sighed.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused…why am I in a hospital bed?" She pulled away and sat on my bed with me.

"Well you woke up this morning at 5. Logan heard you in the bathroom. You know taking pain killers with alcohol can make you very sick. It's poison. So after drinking a whole bottle of Jack until three and then swallowing 8 pills…you went into a shock and had to get your stomach pumped." I nodded and sat back in my bed. "Your sister is not very happy with you. And neither are the guys. And to be honest Kendall Knight, I am not either." She put a hand on my face and smiled. "If you were having problems…which Logan tells me you are, you can talk to me. Or anyone. Gustavo says you can always talk to him."

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I would like to talk to you about what's been going on. And I want to get help, because I need it." She smiled and pulled me in petting my hair.

"We'll get you help baby." I wrapped around my mom and sighed.

**Two weeks later**

I walked into the first level of the studio, by myself, just getting dropped off by my mom, after our therapy meeting. We talked, mostly about my dad, and the feeling of being his replacement and having to take care of everyone, not even thinking of my own health. My mom has always been worried since my dad died. And now…I don't know since the therapy sessions started my mom and I have become a lot closer.

I was very surprised when Gustavo was okay with me coming in late on my therapy days because he's always so…angry! But he still made the guys come in…sometimes hours earlier. It made me laugh.

I walked into the open elevator and pressed for level 2, as the doors were closing I heard footsteps, running and a cry out.

"Wait! Hold those doors, please!" I quickly put my hand out and shoved the doors open. A girl, probably my age ran in panting. "Thank you so much. I am already running late and if I had missed this elevator…" She stopped talking and we caught eyes. They were a piercing blue, and she was very beautiful. She looked very…confused.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She cocked her head and shook her head.

"I don't think so…but you do look very familiar yourself." I nodded and put up a finger. I pulled out my wallet, and looked through it. Behind some cash I had, was a picture. A picture of a little girl, who I had never seen before. I lifted it up and flipped it to her.

"Is this you?" Her mouth dropped and she slowly grabbed it. She nodded and I sighed. "Why in the world did I wake up in the hospital with this in my pocket?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"The last person I knew who had this picture, was my mom. But…" She paused and looked up at me. "But she died when I was young." The doors clicked open but neither of us moved.

"Well…maybe we should take this as a sign. From…God…or whoever you believe in." She smiled and gave me back the picture.

"Maybe we should." She extended her hand and I grabbed it. "My name is Alex."

"Kendall. It's nice to meet you."

**SO I'M SORRY…THE ENDING…I DON'T KNOW. IT SEEMS RUSHED BTU HONESTLY…AND THIS IS WHY I HATE HAVING TO GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING…I LOST ALL IDEA FOR THIS STORY OVER NIGHT AND I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE ELSE I WANTED TO TAKE THIS…SO SADLY…THIS IS THE END. I HOPE IT'S OKAY AND IF NOT…IM THINKING OF STARTING ANOTHER STORY AND I'LL MAKE IT UP! I PROMISE!**


End file.
